Dolly
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry Potter is more than meets the eye, what happens when he finally decides to love himself for who he is! And what does this mean for the rest of the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Well...for some reason my previous author's not was not saved...so I'm trying again...**

**Hello! I am alive lol, I have been writing non stop actually because I have several long stories that I am working on, this one of course being one of them. I decided to put this one up and ask you the readers if you believe that I should post the others that I am writing even knowing that they may not be finished for several years yet or that I might not be able to post as frequently as I would like. I have in fact several rather long projects in the making and I feel horrible that hardly any of them have made it up yet because it's taking me so long to write them all so, what do you think? Send me a PM or tweet me- yes I actually have a twitter account now - my user name thingy is JJCDante feel free to follow me or what not.**

**Warnings:**

**CROSS DRESSING**

**MILD TORTURE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS**

**MENTIONS OF RAPE**

**Hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin **

Chapter 1

Harry panted against the pain squeezing his eyes closed tightly and biting his lip until he felt a warm trickle of blood slip down his chin. Good, he was doing well, not making a sound-

Clear your mind.

He couldn't let Voldemort figure out that their bond had strengthened.

Strengthen your walls.

Pain raked through him like hot coals as he frantically pushed his will and magic into the walls of his mind-

Crazed eyes, lips foaming at the corners as the crucio-

He bit back a tormented sob and arched his back as the strength of the spell was renewed.

Fortress, a place of safety- go there Harry!

It was in these moments that he wished that he hadn't had to learn Occlumency from a book because of his own stubborn will. Even if that stubborn will was the only thing keeping him from breaking now-

_Crucio_

He grit his teeth. Couldn't let him know, couldn't cry out! Turn that pain into something productive, let it pour into his walls and become a defense! He panted as he flew through the concrete corridors of his mind searching for that familiar well hidden place.

_You should know better than this Walden._

A red pulsing light the color of the crucio appeared and he pushed with all his might to make it to the place.

_I am a merciful Lord but I do not forgive blatant failure so easily_.

Pain.

In his mind, with no prompting of his own pain had taken on a familiar figure. He hadn't understood before that the walls of his mind couldn't simply be forced to exist in the way he wanted them to. No the walls of his mind had to be created naturally, built upon the subconscious ideas and symbolisms that he held like it or not. He reached out and grasped the figures' stone hands forcing himself to face this demon of his mind in acceptance.

"Pain, your name is Vernon Dursley."

He whispered with conviction. His subconscious mind was a twisted son of a bitch.

_Crucio_

The stone hands that he was holding flexed and wrapped around his drawing the pain and residual magic into it soaking it up and transforming it, making it his own. Words became etched into the walls around the statue, fiery red burning into his retinas forcing him to stare them down. This was his own test of strength, the one he must conquer in order to strengthen his walls.

Insults.

Words and hidden ideas of pain that only he knew.

Unloved, hated, freak, no one wants you, you don't deserve what you've been given…

The litany went on and on, his weakness becoming his strength with each passing moment as the cruciatus curse continued to pour into his defenses building a steady burning throb through him.

He pitied the person that tried to search his mind next.

He concentrated on the words and meanings knowing that these things, once a weakness could still become a weakness if he allowed them to.

There were seven figures protecting his mind, all of which had sprung naturally from him whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not.

Fury, your name is Bellatrix LeStrange- you are my folly the weakness I must not give into the darkness I court.

Sorrow, your name is Luna Lovegood- representing the dreams, secret longings and losses that I have to burry in the impossibility of their existence.

Love, your name is Lily Evens- a place that I protect fiercely, pouring feelings of loyalty and affection that cannot be corrupted or even understood by those that would seek to harm me-

Crucio.

Harry gasped silently his body drenched in sweat as the pain was siphoned and poured into his defenses like a conduit.

Merlin help the next person that tried to enter his mind.

A darker part of him wished it would be Bellatrix Black.

_Crucio_

Or Voldemort.

_Crucio_

Or Walden Mcnair if he survived tonight.

_Crucio_

Harry steadied himself for a long night ahead.

#$ #$ #$ #$ #$

Harry grit his teeth as his uncle pushed him into the car and tossed the duffle bag into the back seat. It only made sense that the homophobic bastard would only ever buy him clothes in _this_ situation- if one could even call them clothes. Harry swallowed and closed his eyes.

Disgust, your name is Severus Snape- may you take in contempt all my shame and self-hatred and protect it anyway.

He'd had a long few nights recently. It was a good thing that Voldemort only seemed to meet with his Death Eaters in the dead of night or Harry wouldn't have been able to hide this newest bout of freakishness. But it was Friday, and on Friday's Vernon took him out to deal at the gay clubs and the other clubs that were so unsavory that he couldn't bear them.

So of course he forced Harry into doing it.

Fury, disgust, sorrow-

Hatred, your name is Freak.

Enough said on that one. Though he supposed to any stranger that might actually get past what would be an undoubtedly painful experience that they might be confused by the presence of the small boy with old, old eyes.

No one could guess what he represented.

"Keep on the look out boy." His uncle said lowly as they drew nearer to the first building. "Undercover agents have been snatching all week. Don't get caught." Harry repressed a shiver at the tone his uncle used.

He'd refused to go once, the night after his first time dealing; the results had been- painful to say the least.

He had almost died

His uncle's promise for worse had forced Harry to bite back his morals and do as he was told. He couldn't even imagine the consequences of being caught.

The car pulled to a stop a block away from his destination and he climbed out reluctantly jumping as the car shifted noticeably and Vernon got out. He could run- he was faster than Vernon, but he would only pay later and in worse ways. He swallowed thickly and winced internally as he shrank away from the hulking figure.

"Listen here freak." Vernon seethed his eyes alight with fire. "I've got my own man watching you tonight so you'd better be on your best behavior. If I find out that you've been holding back on me or that you've been dealing with the undercover agents there's not a thing your freakish little school can do to stop me from sending you straight to the red line. And you _know_ how much they would enjoy a taste of _you_."

Disgust your name his Severus Snape

Hatred your name is Freak.

That's right Harry; make your weaknesses into your strengths. They can break your body, but never, never your mind.

He nodded slowly as the Snape in his mind bottled Harry's disgust and slipped it into his stores. When he had enough disgust he would make a potion out of it and use that potion to form new walls. Freak turned away and touched his small hands to the walls his anger pulsing like veins into the stone giving it life and adding to the protections.

"I'll back at four." Vernon hissed delivering a swift blow to Harry's stomach before he could think to move away from it. Harry retched as nausea swept through him. Vernon yanked open the back door and tossed him his duffle bag before climbing back into the car and taking off. Harry wiped his mouth absently and took a few steadying breaths before straightening and making his way down the sidewalk to the large black building.

He'd wondered often times how Vernon had even _heard_ of a place like this. It was generally only for the wealthier gentlemen who had specific tastes that could be catered to them. Harry swallowed another bout of bile. He knew well that the higher the walls they build around them the odder their tastes, the wealthier they were the more corrupt.

"Dolly." The bar keep said casually. Harry gave the man a nod not bothering with pretenses. The man gave him a long look silently checking for injuries the way he did every time Harry came here. Harry didn't understood the man's concern initially Harry wasn't one of his exotic 'pets' to check over and ensure the quality of. But the man had called Vernon up directly one night after Harry had shown up barely able to stand and cleared things right up for him. This was a classy business that served wealthy clientele he refused to give them anything less than the best, and that meant that Harry had to be visibly appealing. "I'll send some food to your room." The man said tossing him a set of keys. Harry winced slightly and nodded.

He hadn't eaten in three days.

"Go heavy on the eyeliner Dolly, those circles are ridiculous." The man sniffed dismissively. Harry nodded silently and made his way down the hallway a well worn path that he wished he didn't know.

His door clicked open and he immediately moved to take a shower. The only time he got to bathe was when he was on the job, last week Vernon had kept him at number four because of all the raids meaning that he hadn't bathed in two weeks.

He was disgusting.

He turned the water on as hot as it would go and scrubbed his skin raw before rinsing and doing the same with his hair.

The door clicked open just as he was pulling a towel around his waist and a tall brute wandered in placing a large sandwich on the side table. "Boss says you have to eat it all." The man said with a nod. Harry's mouth watered at the sight and smell of a hot meal.

"That won't be a problem." He said hoarsely. The man hesitated briefly in a way that almost made Harry suspicious but shook his head and slipped out of the room without another word. Looking down he could see why.

He could count his ribs.

And there were several large bruises some yellowing some fresh along with the long cut from his navel to his left nipple. His magic was healing it, but slowly because of how infrequently he was eating and sleeping. He glanced in the mirror and winced. The hallows on his cheeks were deepening, and the circles around his eyes made them look sunken.

Freak.

He looked away and rushed to the plate of food not caring that he was burning his tongue with the hot chips as he shoved them in his mouth three at a time. Food…He nearly moaned at the flavors.

Cheap, greasy and utterly delicious.

He caught another glimpse in the mirror and a wounded sound slipped past his lips. He looked wild, desperate, disgusting.

The Snape in his mind accepted another vial of his shame automatically and Harry decided not to look into any more mirrors after he was dressed for the night. He ate every bite of his food despite feeling as though he would sick it up at any moment and savored the slow burn of the rum coke he'd been offered.

This was one thing he could count on.

While he was here he would be fed constantly through out the night and his drinks would be refilled frequently. Here he was given the same treatment and freedoms of one of their prized pets.

It sickened him to know that they treated their whores better than his uncle treated his nephew.

The Snape in his mind quirked an eyebrow and smirked, he would have enough to brew soon.

Harry took a deep breath before opening his duffel bag and pulling out his make up.

Vernon would kill him if he got anything on his costume.

He worked quickly and methodically with practiced ease. Foundation, concealer, blush lipstick dark thick eyeliner and mascara his naturally feminine features standing out more and more with each application. Carefully he worked his hair into soft curls that fell around his face and clipped a large red velvet bow into the side before working the long black silk stockings and the garter belt. His skirts were full and swished around his thighs deep red and black decorated with lace and bows.

A knock sounded at the door and Harry knew that he'd been watched. He'd wondered at first how it was that they always seemed to know the exact moment that he would need help. It hadn't taken long for him to notice the cameras hidden throughout the room.

"Freddy." Harry said quietly as the door clicked open and the tall man entered his dark hair and dark eyes perfectly stiff and unmoving. Freddy ignored him and made a motion towards the bedpost as he pulled out the last item to Harry's ensemble. Harry tightened his grip on the bedpost as the thick material was wrapped around him and breathed lightly.

The first few tugs and pulls were easy, they were just so that the corset was in its proper position. Harry closed his eyes as the tugs increased and the cage was slowly tightened around him. This was his greatest secret. Vernon could never know how much he actively _needed_ the biting steel and thick restraining cloth.

Slowly he sank into the sensation.

Dolly, here he was Dolly.

Here he could be graceful and elegant. He could smile coyly and bat his eyelashes, he could twirl and skip.

Here he wasn't a freak.

In his mind his steady walk turned into a skip.

Pride, your name is Dolly- you are my freedom, you are pretty and sly, you are a witty enchantress deserving to be treated like a princess you are selfish and everything I cannot be.

He gasped slightly as he felt the corset clutch at his ribs.

Every tug and pull tying him into place.

When it was done Freddy offered him the barest briefest look of pity. Because Freddy knew exactly what the corset did to Harry. "Dolly." He said gravely. Harry let out a soft giggle as he twirled free of the bedpost and slipped his rings and earrings on.

"You're so serious Freddy dear!" He said glancing up at the man as he slid his hands over his skirts making sure that the drugs were well hidden in the numerous pockets before holding out his arm. "Well?" He said tilting his head to the side. "Are you going to escort me or not?" He said lifting his chin.

"It would be an honor." The man said offering the crook of his arm. Harry watched from the maze of his mind. He knew that Freddy wasn't really the man's name. Dolly had given him the name after the man had refused to give her anything else. He sighed slightly and felt himself drift away.

The lounge was just as decadent as ever, soft classical music played in the background and the soft tinkling of crystal mingled with rich sounding laughter. But Dolly knew better, here and there pets could be seen, whores built for the higher class. Masochists, fetish dealers, people who had no morals if it kept them relatively comfortable, every threshold was met here, every desire had a price.

He smiled coyly as several sets of eyes turned towards him.

Freddy gave him a short nod before releasing his hand and slipping out of the room. Dolly wasn't the only dealer here, but she was the best, and her drugs were the cleanest which made her a high commodity.

"Dolly love!" A voice greeted a slight edge to it telling him that he'd been sorely missed last week. Dolly smiled widely and waved before skipping towards the voice. Gregory Bakers owned several law firms in the area, he was made of old money but his name had been tarnished in recent years by his tastes in pets. He was also a coke addict.

"Brother!" Dolly greeted allowing the man to tug him into the enclosed area and then into a deep kiss. Dolly felt nothing from this kiss, she allowed it and returned it noting only what was important- She'd been missed and Gregory was becoming reliant on her. When the kiss was over she played her part well; flushed and breathless, eyes enamored with the stately figure before her.

Dolly wondered what the man's little sister would think if she knew about his less than moral love for her.

"I missed you." She swore falsely. "Daddy kept me home last week; he said little girls shouldn't be alone at night." He added petulantly. "I told him that you would protect me and that you always take _good_ care of me." He said laying his head on the man's chest where he could feel the man's heart pounding.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

Dolly was forgiven immediately and Baker was sinking further and further into his delusions. The man pulled him closer and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"I will _always_ take care of you." He swore vehemently. Dolly cracked his eyes open and looked up at the man with a coy smile. Baker's eyes glazed over for a moment before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope. "I need more." He whispered urgently as Dolly peaked into the envelope and bat his eyelashes at the amount. Scoooore. Dolly smiled widely and put the envelope in the man's hand staring up at him as he slid the envelope and the hand up under his skirt panting quietly as the envelope slid under the hem of his panties where he deftly clipped it using the sturdy clips.

"Brother…" he breathed quietly before slipping the right baggy into the man's trembling hand. "We shouldn't." Dolly whispered looking away with a deep blush on her cheeks as she slipped the hand back out from under her skirt. Transaction accomplished. Baker was lost in his fantasy now and hardly noticed that Dolly slipped the hand with the drugs into his pocket. "Love you brother." He whispered against the man's lips pulling away before the man could draw him into another kiss. He slipped out of the alcove and carefully checked his hair for any imperfections.

"Drink Dolly?" One of the server's asked. Servers wore masks here and dressed in suits and ties, always clean, always observant, always ready to serve- in whatever way needed. Dolly nodded.

"Ooooh thank you!" He said tossing his hair. "Let's see…I'll have a Shirley Temple!" Dolly said cheerfully. The server nodded and drifted away as Dolly moved casually to the next alcove.

The server brought his drink and a side of fruit as Dolly worked.

Dolly ate and allowed herself to be fed noting that the drug requests tonight were larger than usual. It seems that the raids were making people nervous, they were buying in advance. She sighed as she slipped out of her last nook feeling both tired and filthy for all the hands that she'd let touch her.

"Not done yet Dolly dear." One of the pets said slinking over. Jem was one of the well liked pets here; his eyes were mismatched blue and green which made him seem exotic. "You've been requested in a private room." He said with a smirk. Dolly frowned. He didn't give what the other pets here gave. Outside of a bit of petting and teasing he was untouchable and they knew it. "He's quite handsome Dolly." Jem said with a slight pout of reassurance. "Last door."

"Yes but I don't _do_ that." She said flatly crossing her arms. Jem wore an expression Dolly had never seen before and suddenly Harry was brought forward and he knew what was happening.

Jem was giving him an out.

"There's a fire escape that way." Jem whispered leaning close enough that his lips were touching Harry's. Slim arms wrapped around him and something thick and plastic slipped under his skirt. "There's two million on that card." Jem whispered. "Run Dolly, run far and fast and never come back to _this_." Jem said his voice pained. Harry looked at Jem with new eyes, never before had he paid very much attention to the other pets.

"Why?" He whispered lifting his hand and settling it on the other boy's cheek. Jem smiled an odd sad smile.

"Just go." He whispered before pressing his lips to Harry's in a sweet chaste kiss and pulling his arms away. "Ten minutes." He whispered. "Run." Harry moved away quietly and smiled a small faint smile before making his way to the back following the hall down to the last room and slipping inside. Sure enough there was a window that led to the fire escape. He glanced around for the cameras and watched the small red light go out.

Ten minutes.

Where would he go?

Back to the Dursley's? No, they already knew what he looked like, they'd probably figured out where he lived. But he had to get his things. He slipped out the window and down the fire escape relying on sheer will power to get him far enough that he would be able to remove the corset and run freely. The steel bones dug into his sides and restricted his breathing making him feel faint only a block away from the club.

Ten minutes.

It took at least eight to remove the corset properly.

But he wasn't looking for properly.

He reached behind him as he ran and pulled the bow free yanking at the strong ropes that bound him into a cage until reluctantly they began to let him loose.

He was about two blocks away now-

Sirens filled the night air and he took a sharp turn into an ally still pulling and tugging taking a moment to breathe as he waited for the police cars to fly by. That couldn't have been ten minutes- but he didn't have time to care. With a growl he pulled out his small pocket knife and sliced through the strings he could reach freeing himself to the cold night air. He rolled the corset tightly in his hands and grabbed up the credit card that had fallen before realizing that the police were going to surround the block he was on too. He looked up and grit his teeth. It was the only way out. Taking a deep breath he began climbing as fast as he could ignoring the pain in his arms and legs when they began to strain.

He'd handled worse then this, he could do this.

He reached the second balcony before giving an irritated huff and leaving the corset on the rungs before slipping through an open window. Luckily no one was disturbed as he rushed through to the hallway door. He could run up stairs faster than this- the police hadn't gotten this far yet and he would be harder to see inside. He panted as he climbed higher and higher glancing out the window every once in a while to look at the other building.

Then he heard the helicopter.

No to climbing to the roof then. He struggled with a window for a moment forcing it up inch by inch until it moved with a lurch. He kicked the screen out and climbed out onto a ledge- before looking down and finding himself praying for the first time in his life.

Fear, your name is failure.

He took a deep breath and reached out testing the strength of the clothes line with one hand. It _seemed_ strong enough.

He jumped.

Never was he more glad to way so little then he was at that moment.

The momentum of his jump caused the wheels to turn and the angle kept him moving so that he didn't have to climb as he thought he would. He let out a sigh as he landed on the other side and snagged a shirt and shorts from the line before ducking into the apartment building.

Silently he checked the room, empty cartons of Chinese and pizza places littered the small rooms, but whoever lived there wasn't there at the moment.

Harry changed quickly pulling the drugs out of their hidden pockets with practiced ease and slipping them into a small trash bag.

What was he going to do?

Where was he going to go?

He had to go to the Dursley's to get his wand-

No, the police were probably already there, and if they weren't they would be soon. Harry's things would be safe until this all blew over and Hedwig was at the Burrow with Ron. He grit his teeth as he stuffed all the money from tonight into one envelope along with the credit card.

He could go a long way with the cash he'd gotten tonight. He could also go a long way with the two million on the card though he gave it a week before it wasn't safe to use any more. He moved to the bathroom and washed his face cleaning away the make up and scrubbing the black away until he was clean and no longer looked like Dolly. The clothes were a bit large but he was no stranger to baggy clothing, in fact they fit better than Dudley's clothes. He stood for a long moment trying to decide where to go- a place where the police wouldn't find him…

Hermione.

He smiled at the thought. Hermione had made him memorize her address just in case something happened at the Dursley's. He'd never told her the full extent of what they did to him, he'd never told her anything really, but she was perceptive enough to know that something wasn't right.

But the drugs were heavy in his pocket.

Vernon was only one facet to a larger drug ring and while Harry had figured out last week that there was a rat in the ring Vernon had not. Harry had thought that tonight would probably be his last night out; he'd estimated that the police wouldn't move in until they had the major figures under their thumbs. Unfortunately he was wrong.

They wouldn't have attacked the club he'd been working at if they hadn't already moved in on the rest of the ring. The club he catered to as Dolly was where politicians and important business CEO's frequented. If they'd been caught then it was all over that much was clear, but that meant that Harry still had several thousands worth of drugs on his person.

He glanced at the clock determined.

He estimated that he had twelve hours to get rid of the drugs, and by get rid of he meant that he had to sell them in twelve hours. The police wouldn't think to assume that he would try to sell them; at most they would assume that he would either hide them or toss them. But time and money were everything at this point.

Twelve hours to sell what he had.

A week before the card was too dangerous to be used.

Harry could do this.

He yanked the bow out of his hair with a determined pull.

They would be looking for Dolly, not Harry.

Fear, your name is failure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-Chapter 2-

Twelve hours.

He'd had to be quick about it, he visited all the haunts he knew about, acted the part of a small time seller, and thanked Merlin for that small Slytherin part of him that kept him from getting killed. He'd even had to sell to some teens at a local private school, rich boys who's fathers Harry had probably sold to.

Twelve hours.

He was exhausted. He felt on the verge of passing out when he finally sold the last of the pills but it was done, he was clean and his only burden was the money he'd collected. He pulled cash from ATMs constantly and by the hundreds until it became apparent that he would had to buy a cheap backpack to keep it all in.

He stopped in a small restaurant and ate a hearty meal around noon keeping his gaze on the telly while his ears listened to the gossip around him.

He had been right.

The whole drug ring had been brought down last night. There was so much chaos that the Dursley's names had hardly been mentioned along with all the others. He hadn't realized just how far reaching the drug ring had been.

They made the amount Harry had sold look like pocket change.

No one mentioned Dolly, not when there were easily a thousand other curriers.

With his belly full and his ears no longer itching he paid for his meal using the card and went across the street to the shopping mall.

For the first time in his life he had money to buy clothes for himself outside of the wizarding world, so that is exactly what he did.

He had to admit that he felt a bit like Dolly as he rushed around and chose clothing- boy's clothing, but clothing that matched and was soft comfort and necessity being his guidelines. He wasn't about to go to Hermione's house with no underpants! However close they may be there were still lines that he refused to cross.

An hour later he finally bolstered the courage to phone Hermione. He took a deep breath before punching in her number. The phone rang a few times and his breath caught when it picked up.

"Granger residence." A female voice answered. Harry swallowed nervously.

"Er, hello, um is Hermione there? I'm a friend of hers from school-"

"Oh dear you must be Harry!" The woman chirped happily. "I've heard all about you and that other boy, the one that yells on the phone, Ronald I believe- yes of course, of course let me get her."

"HARRY!" He heard before there was a rustle. "Harry! Oh Merlin are you alright? Where are you? They didn't hurt you did they?" She demanded furiously. Harry winced.

"No, but well- listen I'll explain later, I just- well I need a place to stay and-"

"You remember my address don't you?" She said her tone all business light despite the slight edge of worry. Harry smiled faintly.

"Yes." He said tiredly.

"Then get over here!" She nearly shouted. Harry winced.

"Are you sure it's alright-"

"Harry James Potter!" She warned sternly. Harry held the phone away from his ear.

"Right I'll be there soon." He said obediently.

"Good." She said satisfied before hanging up on him. He smiled hopelessly at the phone before hanging up and grabbing his bags.

He would need a suitcase he realized belatedly.

#$# $ #$ #$# $

Harry fell asleep within minutes of telling the cab driver Hermione's address. It had been a _long_ few hours and he was never gladder to know that Voldemort preferred to operate as he was then. He slept deeply the entire ride to Hermione's house which he knew had to be several hours of driving.

"Harry!" Harry snapped awake at Hermione's cry nearly falling out of his seat scrambling for his wand only to realize that it wasn't there. He flinched when a hand came towards him and scrambled back lifting his arms to block his face. "Oh Harry." Hermione's voice was suddenly soft and sad and when the panic faded and he was able to think clearly he could see that tears had welled up in her eyes.

"Lo Mione'" he said rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hi Harry." She said as the cab driver struggled to get his suitcase out of the boot. Harry reached into his pocket after glancing at the fare and Hermione gasped at the sight of the wad of money.

"I'll tell you later." He said grabbing his backpack which was now nearly full of cash. She nodded a frightened look on her face as Harry paid the cab driver giving him a large tip. "If any one asks what I looked like." He said before releasing the money. "Make sure you forget hmm?" He said cocking his head to the side. The cab driver raised his eyebrows at the large tip before nodding.

"I've been driving for several hours now, it's easy to forget these days just who I'm driving and where they're going." He said before looking at Harry gravely. "Especially a young man who's first reaction is to flinch." The man said seriously. Harry ducked his head and the cab driver slipped back into the car before driving away.

"Harry…" Hermione said softly. Harry sighed.

"I can't Mione." He said shaking his head. Hermione pursed her lips together and crossed her arms looking away.

"You can Harry, you just choose not to." She said with a lift of her chin. Harry let his eyes slip closed.

"It wouldn't do any one any good." He said shaking his head.

"We could get you away from them permanently." Hermione pressed. Harry winced.

"I doubt I'll be going back this time." He said reluctantly. "I don't think even Dumbledore could do anything." He said shaking his head. Hermione huffed loudly.

"So I'm going to find out from someone else?" She said poking him in the side. "Because I _will _find out Harry." She said intently.

Merlin he hoped she didn't.

He couldn't imagine the horror of her finding out about Dolly.

It must have shown on his face though because immediately she was slumping her fire going out abruptly. She sighed loudly and whacked him on the arm halfheartedly.

"It's not fair Harry." She said softly. "It's not fair at all; you haven't done anything to deserve all this." She said sadly. Harry looked away awkwardly it was times like these that he wished he had Dolly's strength. "Well come in, I'm afraid I had to tell my parents at least _some_ of what's going on for them to agree to you staying here so suddenly. Harry winced.

"What did you tell them?" He asked dreading her answer. Hermione's gaze hardened.

"The truth, that they've been hurting you." She said with a note of finality in her voice. Harry didn't even bother to argue. "Which reminds me- do you need medical attention?" She asked her eyes searching his hunched over form.

"No." He said automatically.

"Don't make me strip you." She said causing Harry to flush bright red when her mother stepped out just in time to hear what had been said. Harry choked on his words. "Well Harry?" She demanded.

"A cut on my stomach." He said looking away. It was hard enough to say it in front of Hermione but nearly impossible to say with Mrs Granger there.

"Well then you'd better get yourself in here young man so that I can take care of it." She said startling Hermione. Harry nodded meekly as he stepped inside. "On the chair there." She instructed pointing to the dining room. Harry pulled out on of the chairs as she shuffled around and Hermione sat beside him.

"Harry." Hermione said hesitantly. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Off with your shirt Mister Potter." Mrs. Granger said crisply as she approached holding a first aid kit.

"Mione…" Harry said hesitantly. She squeezed his hand.

"Harry." She said quietly and he knew he couldn't say no. As much as he wanted to hide the proof of what she already knew it wasn't worth her being angry at him. With a deep sigh he carefully pulled his shirt away eliciting gasps from both women.

"I'm calling the police." Mrs Granger said causing Harry to flinch.

"You can't!" He said reaching out to stop her.

"Mister Potter I have a responsibility not only to my daughter but to you as well, you have been hurt terribly by the very people who have been entrusted with your care!" She said with the same tone Hermione often used on Ron when he was being ridiculous and she was getting frustrated.

"No I mean you literally _can't_." He said gritting his teeth. They would find out eventually anyway. "Vernon's been arrested." He said quietly.

"What?" Hermione breathed. Harry took a deep calming breath. He could do this, like Dolly did, calm, powerful.

"Vernon was making me sell drugs." Harry said finally. Mrs Granger gasped.

"You can't mean…" Hermione looked confused but Harry nodded.

"He was part of a large drug ring. I didn't know how large until I saw the news this morning." Harry glanced up and knew immediately that Hermione had gotten most of her intuition from her mother.

"Your uncle would hurt you if you refused to sell." She said knowingly. "He would starve you and beat you until you did what he wanted." It was said with little inflection but the impact was worse than a physical blow.

"Essentially." Harry said handing his mental Snape another vial of shame and self hatred.

"What else did he make you sell mister Potter." She demanded. Harry's head shot up his eyes wide and Hermione let out a sob.

"He didn't- I mean- as long as I did what he told me to- he didn't-" Harry felt the desperate edge in his voice and knew that he was shaking terribly.

"Harry why didn't you tell any one!?" Hermione said behind her tears. "Oh Harry!" Harry let himself be pulled into her arms taking comfort in the embrace knowing that Hermione would never hurt him.

"I did tell." He said quietly. "I told Dumbeldore that Vernon hurt me, I didn't tell him the rest but I didn't think I had to- but he still sent me back." Harry said nearly choking on his own words.

"Harry." Mrs. Granger said softly. "I may not have magic in me but I swear to you I won't rest until something is done about this." She swore. Harry shook his head, he didn't believe it for a moment but he would let her have this if she wanted.

"Can-can I- Please I'm really tired-" He hated how weak his voice sounded in that moment.

"Only once you've eaten and we've taken care of this." Granger assured already dropping to one knee to work on Harry's wound.

"My magic will heal it." He protested weakly, but Hermione was already rushing to the kitchen for a meal and Mrs Granger hardly hesitated at the admission before beginning to work on the wound. Harry sighed and decided it wasn't worth arguing when he was this tired. He felt as though he hadn't slept in ages despite the rather long cab ride here.

He struggled to stay awake enough to drink the tea Hermione set before him.

Mrs. Granger worked silently her gaze intent and determined as she worked the bandages around his ribs hesitating briefly at the small amount of bruising his corset had caused when he was running. She pursed her lips and said nothing for which Harry was grateful of as he stared into his mug and tried not to think about it. He was safe now, at least until the ministry or Dumbledore heard about the Dursley's. He didn't know what would happen then, and he didn't really want to think that he would be causing the Granger's undue stress.

"Here Harry eat." Hermione said setting a hearty sandwich in front of him. He'd eaten more than his usual amount in the last few hours to be sure, enough to almost make him ill at the thought of more food. But his magic had always made him hungry enough to eat however much he had at the time so he wasted no time in digging into the sandwich. He didn't know what would happen to him now, everything was so uncertain and he didn't even have a wand to defend himself with if something should happen. He hadn't thought past the money and getting away, he hadn't thought past getting to the Grangers home.

"I've set up the guest room for you." Mrs. Granger said as she packed away the first aid kit. "Let me know if there is anything you need." Harry nodded slowly feeling unsure of himself now that Dolly was sleeping in his mind, without her he never seemed to have the courage to do thins the way people wanted him to. He finished his sandwich quietly his eyes trained on his plate causing him to miss the significant looks the two granger women sent each other.

When he was done swallowing the last of his tea he cautiously glanced up at Hermione pleading with tired eyes. Hermione had to blink back tears but nodded before leading him to the guest bedroom.

"I won't tell anyone that you're here Harry." She said quietly. "But please Harry, _please_ let us help?" She begged quietly. Harry was half asleep on his feet already but still he shook his head.

"Hermione, it's too dangerous." Think like Dolly, what would she say? "Right now it's too dangerous for me to risk confronting Dumbledore; it might make everything worse instead of better." Hermione's gaze was pained and her fingers were twitching at her side as if she was wishing that she could use her wand to solve the problem. She opened and closed her mouth several times before gazing at him with pursed lips and determined eyes.

"Okay Harry, but we _will_ help you." She said shortly before turning sharply and slipping out of the room. Harry winced tiredly as the door closed but shook his head knowing that she wouldn't do anything without his consent. He moved slowly to lay down his whole body aching and sore as he eased himself down and under the sheets and blankets.

He was safe for now.

His eyes slipped closed as though there were weights attached to them and he fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione stood outside the door for a long moment before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the small empty vial. A twinge of guilt made its self known but she squashed it down. It didn't matter that the ministry had forbid her use of magic outside of school, Harry needed several hours of uninterrupted sleep and this potion would let him sleep as long as his body needed him to. It was an advanced brew, hardly legal, but she knew that normal dreamless sleep wouldn't do the trick here; Harry wouldn't truly rest if he wasn't dreaming. She took a deep breath and stepped away from the door- she was doing the right thing; she had to be doing the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 3

_Crucio_

Harry felt his body jerk distantly and was aware of the pain but something was wrong…

_Crucio_

Voldemort stood before him eyes narrowed at the writhing form on the ground until his irritation lessened and he could release the curse.

"What do you mean the boy is gone?" He demanded coldly. The man twitched and shivered before speaking.

"T-The mudbloods h-he was s-s-staying with-"

"Crucio." Voldemort repeated with a clarity Harry had never witnessed in his dreams before. Again he could feel his body struggling against it, but again it was vague and the pain was somehow worse. Voldemort lifted the curse and Harry felt himself sag forward in the dream. "Would you care to try that again without your pathetic stuttering?" He said as though discussing the weather. The figure on the ground took a deep shuddering breath before speaking in slow strained tones.

"The mudbloods were arrested m' lord. I er- _talked_ to the mudblood and he said the Potter boy never returned that night." The man said roughly. Harry perked up at this a slow horror creeping up on him.

"Did he say _where _the boy was that he hadn't returned from?" Voldemort drawled with rising irritation. The figure on the floor let out a long slow laugh.

"Oh m' lord you'll simply _love_ this!" He said in a thick oily voice. Harry wanted to scream, he didn't want anyone to know-

"Spit it out." Voldemort hissed narrowing his gaze further. The man flinched before nodding.

"The Mudblood was forcing im' to sell muggle drugs m'lord, if he didn' then the fat lard would beat the piss outa' im' but get this, apparently it wasn't just drugs he was makin' the boy sell!" He let out a long cackle and a few other death eaters joined in. Harry screamed, in anger and mortification, in self hatred and disgust.

"I fail to see why that should amuse me." Voldemort said dangerously. The laughter ceased immediately.

"But sir-" The man hesitated nervously. "The mudblood _raped_ im' and starved im,' beat the tar outta the brat! From what I could see the boy is hardly fit to fight back at all these days- he shouldn't be a problem to you any more, the muggle'd been workin on im' for years." He said shaking his head.

"A victory that _should _have been mine." Voldemort said crisply. Harry shivered at the rising rage. "And now it is not, and all because you didn't do your job properly and ensure that he was alive and well enough to duel me next time. All I see is a pathetic excuse as to why Potter is no longer within our sight." He said coldly. The man on the ground began pleading lowly but Harry knew better, Voldemort was pissed that a mere muggle had managed to do what he'd failed to do time and time again. He was also pissed that no one knew where Harry was. "Crucio." Harry screamed with the man as the pain intensified.

Retreat.

But he couldn't, not when this meeting seemed to be about him-

Retreat!

It was no use. Harry closed his eyes and pulled away, pulled back into the maze of his mind where he could hold pour his agony into the walls of his mind.

#$ #$ #$ #$

Hermione shook as Harry's body continued to twist and arch off the bed whimpering and at times screaming a bone chilling scream. Her mother stood beside her face pale and lips drawn into a thin bloodless line. The first scream had drawn the entire family into the room; her father had tried to wake Harry up until Hermione tearfully told him that she'd fed Harry the potion that wouldn't let him wake up. Since then they'd all taken spots by the wall opposite of Harry's body filled with a sense of desperate hopelessness and dread. She stared in abstract horror as blood began to leak from Harry's scar trailing down his face in a slow relentless pulse.

"Pain-!" Harry managed at one point before continuing. "Your name is Vernon Dursley-" this was cut off by a long soundless scream in which Harry's eyes shot open causing Hermione to let out a short scream. His eyes- they were changing, from dark green to pitch black to red and cat like flickering as he struggled.

And it went _on!_

It felt like it went on forever. Her dad was muttering something about taking Harry to a hospital but her mother told him that they wouldn't be able to do anything. Then he was asking if Hermione knew anyone that could help and Hermione had to gasp again because the voice that came out of Harry's mouth was not Harry's. Red eyes were staring at the ceiling coldly as a high pitched voice hissed _crucio_. In an instant Hermione understood what was going on and felt her tears begin to pour again.

"There's nothing we _can_ do." She said shaking her head. "Harry is having a vision- he was linked to the dark lord when his parents were killed. Not even Dumbledore knew how to remove the curse." She whispered. "He never told me that it was this bad though- Ron told me once that it was bad but even he only saw Harry once he woke up! I never knew-" She couldn't continue she shook her head and wiped at the tears. "Oh mum!" She cried burying her face in her mother's chest. "He's being _tortured!_ That spell is one of the unforgivable curses! It's a curse used to torture people!" Her mother held her close and rocked back and forth while she cried.

It was another hour before Harry finally calmed and relaxed back against the bed.

Hermione had never felt more ashamed of herself in her entire life.

#$ #$ #$ #$

Harry breathed slowly as he was pulled back into the vision. Voldemort was calm now, a contemplative look settling on his face. "Tell me McNair, if you were Potter and you had to run away, where would you go?" He said ignoring the sniveling figure on the ground as he toyed with his wand.

"Eh, to the Order I think my lord; it would be the safest place for him." He said with a bow.

"Ah but Potter has not gone to the Order- no, he would go somewhere else, somewhere he thought was safe."

Harry felt himself tense. No, they couldn't figure it out!

"To the Weasleys perhaps my lord?" Lucius Malfoy drawled smugly.

"Sorry Malfoy but the Weasleys are being guarded and there's no sign of Potter." Another voice said.

"No, he wouldn't have gone to the Weasleys." Voldemort said thoughtfully. Harry felt horror well up in his chest as the thought crossed Voldemort's mind. "Peter, what news do you have on the mudblood's house?" He demanded coldly. Harry felt hatred, so much hatred as he stared at the sniveling man that had betrayed his parents.

"I haven't been watching it these last few days my lord…"

"I know, but you do know where it is located do you not?" Voldemort demanded his wand twitching. Peter flinched and nodded rigorously.

"Yes, yes of course my lord." He said bowing at the waist. Harry wanted to scream, he wanted to wake up and warn the Grangers! But it was as though there was a block keeping him from leaving.

"Then we attack tomorrow night." Voldemort said decisively. "Lucius gather a team…"

Harry cried silently. He couldn't do this, couldn't let them hurt Hermione! But it seemed that no matter how hard he struggled he wasn't getting out of this trap he'd found himself in. He could feel his body like a distant thing, twitching but not _moving_ like he needed it to.

He had to get out!

He had to warn them!

#$ #$ #$ #$ #$

Hermione paced restlessly. Harry had been asleep since yesterday afternoon and was still showing no signs of waking up. Hermione was terrified as Harry continued to thrash and scream and beg incoherently. Hermione was running out of patience yet out of all the people she knew there were only two that she could possibly count on to help her. Harry would be furious if she called anyone from the Order at this point but she didn't think she had any choice-

There was a loud thump inside Harry's room just as she was about to pen a note to Professor McGonagall and Hermione ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She threw open the door with bated breath and saw Harry gasping his eyes wide though it was an obvious struggle.

"Mio-Miony run, death eaters run Mione!" He struggled. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. Harry had been dreaming about death eaters? Merlin how could she have been such a fool, she'd heard what happened during death eater raids- the mere thought of it sickened her. "Mioneee!" Harry pleaded his pupils dilating in a frightening way. Hermione jumped.

"Hold on Harry I have an antidote-" She rushed out of the room and Harry let out a keen behind her but she had to find the antidote she had to make Harry better so that she could apologize- she scrambled to her room and dug through her drawers trying to remember where she'd put it- ah! There on the nightstand! She swept it up triumphantly and rushed back to Harry's room. The antidote could only be taken if the patient or in this case Harry was awake enough that his magic would accept it. She handed it to Harry who was still struggling to keep his eyes open and jerked as she remembered that it was supposed to be taken with food or it would cause severe nausea and vomiting.

"Hold on Harry!" She said rushing back out of the room. Harry let out another sound but she didn't hear him, he was still babbling about death eaters she-

Pain hit her from behind as she stepped into the kitchen and suddenly Harry's babbling made sense. She shrieked as she fell to the ground her eyes catching sight of her father and mother lying prone on the floor their eyes wide and empty. Hermione shuddered as agony rippled through her fiery and unrelenting doubled by the shock of what she knew logically was happening.

Harry…

#$#$% #$$%

Harry took the potion as quickly as his shaking hands could get it to his mouth. He didn't know why he had to struggle so hard just to move and stay awake but he knew he had to move Hermione was in danger- He tipped the potion into his mouth and swallowed as quickly as his uncooperative throat would allow.

And then he heard Hermione scream.

His mind cleared as though someone were parting thick curtains for him and he gasped as his body was suddenly very much awake.

Hermione.

He reached under the bed and grabbed his bag in case they needed to make a quick getaway, and checked his pocket for his wand-

Only to remember that he didn't have it, he'd left it at the Dursleys. He grit his teeth. He was useless! He had no way of protecting Hermione and she was probably in agony- He was running before he could think rationally flying down the hall until he came to the kitchen and halted abruptly.

Hermione gazed up at him with glazed eyes and he knew without looking that her parents who were lying with her would be gazing at him the same way. Harry's eyes were drawn to her bloodied robes and he was sickened to see that Hermione had taken a blasting curse to the side. Slow malicious laughter caught Harry's attention and slowly he lifted his gaze to see dark malicious eyes glittering with madness the same way they had the night Sirius had fallen through the veil.

Bella.

Hatred and pain more bitter and all encompassing than anything he'd ever known rushed through him knocking the air from his lungs.

"Aha! The dark lord is most gracious in giving me the opportunity to scout with Peter here!" She jeered with slow drunken laughter. Harry's eyes darted to Peter Pettigrew and his hatred increased tenfold.

He felt something inside him break.

And he knew exactly what he wanted do to Bella.

"I have a secret Bella." He said quietly before smiling slowly and lifting his finger pointing it to his head. She scowled slightly narrowing her eyes and jutting her lip out in a pout. "I have a secret that Voldemort wants, but I won't give it to him and you aren't a passable Legilimens are you?" He said with a sneer. That's all it took really. He knew that if he was as untrained as she would she would have probably done serious damage to his mind.

But he wasn't.

He watched on the sidelines as she pointed her wand at him and cast the spell rushing forward without caution.

His mind flickered as the cruciatus curses he'd felt the entire summer rose up and latched onto her with large greedy hands.

Bella _screamed_.

Harry watched as her body writhed and jerked flying this way and that as it fell to the ground her nails scraping across her face tearing her skin. Blood poured from her nose and ears and eyes and her arm let out a vicious crack as it hit the counter with such a force as to break it. She screamed and her body bent oddly this way and that.

It seemed to go on forever.

And when it did end it was abrupt, a broken squelch as her neck cracked to the side at an impossible angle and her teeth bit visibly through her tongue.

Harry and Peter stared at her with wide disbelieving eyes for several long moments before Harry's mind caught up with him. Dolly whispered in his mind. He needed to leave here, he needed to run.

"p-p-p-please don't kill me!" Peter begged pitifully his chubby body falling to the ground his eyes wide with terror as he stared up at Harry. "I won't tell him you were here, I won't say a word! Kind Harry, please Harry-" Harry watched in morbid fascination as the silver hand that replaced the one Voldemort had taken as a sacrifice suddenly gained a life of its own. Peter let out a gasp and struggled with it holding it back at its wrist with all his strength only to fail. Harry felt laughter bubble from his throat as he watched the hand wrap around Peter's thick neck.

"It figures that you would die by your own treachery." He said dryly. Of course Voldemort would have ensured that Peter would pay dearly if he ever betrayed him! Harry stumbled back weakly.

_Go_

Dolly whispered in his mind.

He'd always trusted her judgment before.

His hand scrabbled for the bag on the floor and he turned away without looking at the bodies littering the floor because he knew that if he did, he just might break. He stumbled out the back door of the house not wanting to alert any lingering death eaters of his presence.

He stumbled in the growing darkness and shook his head as a distinctly dizzy feeling came over him. Breathing slowly he climbed over the fence and into a back ally.

It was then that it hit him.

His stomach rioted inside him forcing everything that he'd eaten out of his mouth and knocking him to his knees. Heaving and heaving until there was nothing left and nausea swished uselessly in his stomach. It was only then that he noticed the faint green tinge that surrounded him. Blinking rapidly he lifted his gaze and fastened it to the mark in the sky- Morsmorde. Hermione and her family were more victims of this war, victims that had died because of him.

_Not now Harry, **go**._

Dolly coaxed him, urged him as she had so many times before to stand, to move, to run. He ran as fast and as far as his legs could carry him the beat of his footfalls oddly settling as they hit the pavement or the sidewalks. He had no idea where he was going only that he needed to move. He wasn't safe any more, every where he went people were going to get hurt. His mind unhelpfully brought forward the memory of Hermione's vacant eyes.

He choked back a sob as he realized something terrible and important.

He'd given in to his fury.

He'd sworn never to give in to it, never to let it control him, but fury in his mind was Bellatrix Lestrange, he'd never thought of what might happen if he met her again after having created the walls in his mind. He'd destroyed her, _killed her._

But the worst part he supposed was that he would gladly do it again if he could.

He shook his head roughly. He couldn't be thinking about that now, he needed to be thinking about where to go, what to do.

He needed his wand that much was certain-

An arm slipped around his waist as he ran. "Stupify."

Harry didn't even have time to identify the voice before he was apparated with a quiet _crack!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 4

If Harry could have he would have gasped at the sudden changes that occurred around his body. He stared with wide eyes at the dimly lit sky as frigid air bit into his skin. "Potter, if I release you, you must be silent."

Snape.

Harry stared at the man unblinkingly wondering why he _couldn't _feel the usual fury that most often accompanied the man's presence. Snape measured him with a long gaze before releasing him from the spell with a short curt nod. Harry swayed precariously and felt nausea roll through him again forcing him to his knees as he retched. Snape let out a string of curses as Harry stared into the frosty brown grass. His stomach was empty though and aside from the wretched cramping and sour taste of acid in his mouth nothing came out.

"Here Potter." Snape said thrusting a bottle under his nose. Something foul breached his senses but the nausea faded readily at the force of the smell and soon he was left gasping and shivering. He flinched visibly when a hand settled against his forehead and gazed wildly up at Snape who was cursing again. "You have a fever." Snape said quietly. "Not surprising really." He said before doing something Harry had never expected him to do and sweeping him up into his arms carrying him swiftly while muttering a warming charm. "Where is your wand?" He demanded quietly as Harry struggled to gain control of the shaking that had suddenly overcome his body.

"Dursleys." He managed his teeth chattering together. Half of him wanted to think that Snape was taking him to Voldemort, that the man was betraying the headmaster like he always knew he would. The other half, perhaps the more logical half asked him why Snape seemed to suddenly care about his wellbeing.

"Where Potter?" Snape encouraged. Harry gasped as there was a sudden shift in the air and warmth poured over him. He gazed around blankly for a moment at the stone walls and the high ceiling before answering meekly.

"Cupboard under the stairs." He nearly whispered. Dark eyes shot towards him glittering brightly.

"The one from your memories?" Snape demanded. Harry flushed in shame.

Shame.

Of course, Snape represented his shame.

"Yes." He said still reeling at the implications of this revelation. What would happen to him? When he'd seen Bella-

_Stop, don't think about it._

"I know everything now Potter or at least I believe I do." Snape said his expression grave and pained. "I should have done something long before it got this far but like a fool I believed the headmaster." He said fire igniting in his dark eyes. Harry found it entirely too hard to focus on the man and shivered violently a sharp pain slicing through his head causing him to gasp. There was a flash- Voldemort standing beside Lucius Malfoy gazing down at Bella's mutilated form and Peter's purple swollen face the silvery hand still wrapped around his neck- Harry came back to himself with a loud breathless sob.

"Potter!" He could vaguely hear Snape calling him, dark eyes urgent, but before he could focus on it he was being drawn back into the vision- Voldemort staring down at Hermione's body with a faint sneer _kicking_ her side. Harry could understand his thoughts clearly, _at least some good has come of this_- and it sickened him to think that Voldemort was anywhere near her. And then Voldemort was slipping out of the house, pointing his wand at it, and setting it on fire.

"No!" Harry came back to himself with a lurch looking wildly around him for the flames that he knew were consuming Hermione's home, her _body._ He let out a broken sob feeling as though he would fall apart at any moment.

Harry?

In his minds eye he could see Luna smiling dreamily at him holding out her hand. In the palm were several beads, large colorless glass ones with strange etchings on them. The walls surrounding her were decorated with these beads making a mosaic of wonderful and terrible colors. Harry reached out with a shaking hand and settled it over hers letting tears fall in his mind that he could never let slip free outside of it. A faint glow surrounded their hands and Harry felt the beads vibrate and grow warm. When he pulled his hands away the beads were dark blue with streaks of bright killing curse green flashing through them.

"Potter…"

Harry blinked slowly surprised to find himself in a bed Snape sitting beside him an array of potions sitting on the night stand. Harry shook his head slowly and swallowed wondering where he was and if he should run.

"You've been receiving visions from the dark lord again haven't you?" Snape said quietly.

"Occlumency doesn't help." Harry said looking away. For a moment Snape was silent.

"What?" He whispered his voice shaky.

"It doesn't work, I learned it on my own and it doesn't work." Harry said shaking his head.

"That's impossible." Snape said his voice empty. Harry shook his head.

"Bella tried to get into my mind and she couldn't, I don't suggest you try by the way." He added defensively. Snape frowned.

"Potter-" Harry looked away.

"Do you have my wand?" He demanded holding out his hand. Snape's mouth snapped shut and an annoyed look crossed his features but with a roll of his eyes he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim wooden case handing to Harry. Harry sighed as he snapped the lid open and his hand wrapped around his wand filling him with warmth and satisfaction. He shivered slightly and was surprised at the warm heat that began to mist over his aching eyes. "Safe." He hissed before he could stop himself from clutching the wand to his chest. He hadn't realized just how terrifying his world was without his wand, there was no doubt in his mind that he would never every leave it anywhere again. Snape's gaze softened surprisingly and a the frown became less harsh and more forgiving.

"Yes Potter, you are safe." The man said quietly. "But I don't know how long you will be safe, I've taken a great risk in bringing you here especially knowing the link you share with the dark lord." He said his eyes flashing with alarm. Harry nodded.

_We'll have to leave._

Dolly echoed the thought in his mind and Harry found that he agreed completely. He had his wand; if he could get his invisibility cloak then he would be fine. "The rest of my things?" Harry didn't notice the slightly superior tilt that Dolly was fond of or the flash of shock in Snape's eyes before they narrowed in slight suspicion.

"I've placed your trunk in the closet though if you need anything I suggest that you request my elf Dippy, your body has not yet recovered from the sleeping potion you ingested." He said curiously. Harry might not have noticed his earlier slip but he did notice the pout that crossed his lips and it startled him enough that he stilled. He realized belatedly that he'd crossed his arms over his chest expectantly and that his back was ramrod straight his posture graceful. Was he becoming like Dolly? He was even more startled then by the hope that suddenly filled him. Did he…_want_ to be Dolly?

Yes.

The thought caught him off guard because it was his own. He wanted to be Dolly he realized belatedly. He was tired of being Harry Potter, he was tired of being weak and pathetic, he wanted to be Dolly.

"Potter are you quite alright?" Harry glanced up at the man and noticed that his arms had slackened and that his back had returned to its former slouch. Slouching, distracted, unintelligent, freak who couldn't protect himself from _muggles_- Harry flinched at his own assessment of himself.

"I'm fine." He said distractedly. Snape snorted.

"No, you aren't _fine _Potter, but you are too exhausted right now to fix that." He said with a slight sneer. "Sleep Potter, tomorrow is as they say, another day." And with that the man stood and slipped out of the room closing the door behind him. Harry stared at the door for a moment before looking around drowsily at his small but clean room. Snape was right about one thing, he was tired, very, _very _tired he decided as he caught sight of his trunk. He could disappear when he was in better health, for now…let Snape think that he was too damaged to leave. He winced slightly at the decidedly Dolly-like response. Merlin what was happening to him? He shook his head sleepily and laid back on the pillows closing his eyes. He slipped easily now into Freak's smaller form and carefully wandered the maze of his mind. He checked his walls patting them gently and shivering at the dark electricity that he could feel coming away from them.

Killing Bella hadn't even left a dent in the raw energy that ran through his walls, they were just as strong, and if anything a little bit more terrifying. He passed the guardians of his mind one by one sometimes pressing his hands to them and pushing out feelings, Snape's form merely smirked at him as he began to pour the vials into a cauldron and expertly brew more defenses for his mind but Harry ignored him and continued on. He halted however when he got to his fury.

Freak stared at the ashes that had once been Bellatrix Lestrange and Harry knew without a doubt that this change meant something, something that was changing him. His mind was built on his own subconscious thoughts and feelings, it was built on his very personality and his fury…that thing which he had counted on to contain it, to mute its potency- was gone. He stared at that space for a long time. Should he replace Bella? But with who? There was no one Harry had hated as much as he hated her; there was no one whose image brought up pure and raw fury the way hers did. That place was empty, vacant, and he didn't know what to do with it. He gazed at it for a moment longer before continuing cautiously.

Luna smiled dreamily at him as he approached and Harry was startled to notice that her place had deepened, had become a room of its own which looked suspiciously like Borgen and Burks in Knockturn Ally. "Sorrow is a powerful thing Harry." Luna said quietly before holding out a very large jar. Harry frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked watching as she pulled out a large velvet bag and pulled marbles from it.

"Think about it." Harry jumped to see Dolly right beside him arms crossed as a sly smile sat on her lips. He'd never seen her in the maze before though he'd often wondered why not. As his shock wore off he found himself concentrating on what Luna had said and then Dolly's response to it. "Come on Harry." Dolly said with a nod. "You know why, you just have to put the pieces together, think back to when we realized that we were a wizard, what did Hagrid ask you?" Harry frowned and stared at the marbles as Luna held them out to him. They were always clear when she pulled them out, until he filled them with-

Harry's eyes widened and suddenly it made sense, Dolly slipped her hand into his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Have you ever done something when you were really angry or upset…" Harry said softly as he thought of Hermione and settled his hands over the marbles. "Some of my magic is being stored away with my emotions and memories."

"Like casting a spell." Dolly said softly. "Only the energy doesn't disperse after the spell is cast, it's being stored away." Harry watched the marbles fill slowly before looking up at Luna whose smile became mischievous.

"Some of it I put into the walls, the rest I'll keep in here." She said looking around the room. Harry nodded with a small frown.

"That's a lot of sorrow…" He said wearily as he looked at the shelves that lined the walls. Dolly slid her arms around him.

"Harry, you have sorrow, use it, the only thing that is keeping you from being me, is you, let it go, put it away, that's why we created this place remember?" Harry nodded slowly.

"It's a lot of marbles…" He said hesitantly. Luna smiled widely before reaching under the counter and pulling a large crate up onto the counter.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." She said cheerfully. Harry nodded and carefully held out his hands hovering them over the pile she set before him.

Sorrow huh?

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Severus Snape was no fool, in fact he prided himself in his scholarly abilities, which was why, when he stepped reluctantly into Harry Potter's room he knew that the world as he knew it was changed forever. Harry Potter's body was levitating, this alone was nothing to be worried about, many witches and wizards suffered from sleep levitation it was a rather common sleeping disorder. But, coupled with the fact that Potter's head was covered with a heavy blue veil of energy and the reality that the room felt as though a Dementor had passed by…needless to say Severus Snape promptly dropped the tray that he was holding. Harry Potter, the boy who could hardly lift a meager shield to protect his mind the year before was a mind mage.

Severus felt himself fall back into the chair staring in awe at the boy.

It had been his own personal dream to become a mind mage, in fact he'd studied it extensively, he knew nearly everything there was _to_ know about mind magic. But as Harry Potter floated above the bed Severus Snape felt his dream was crushed. He'd always stubbornly refused to acknowledge the small footnote at the end of every book he'd ever read on mind magic. He'd refused to believe in those few damning words.

True mind mages were born.

He felt his eyes slip shut and realized now that the reason Potter couldn't learn Occlumency was because Occlumency as made by those who were jealous of the abilities of the mind mage. Mind mages didn't need it. The brat probably stumbled through a few books and in his frustration managed to awaken the dormant trait. It was obvious the boy thought he'd taught himself the fool! Severus sneered in disgust and stood abruptly.

Whatever pity he'd felt for the boy was quite gone now!

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry woke with a start as a stinging hex was leveled at him.

"Ow!" He cried out blearily before turning an accusatory stare to Snape who sneered.

"It's a quarter past eight in the evening, you've been sleeping for two days now, I'll not see you starve." Snape said sharply before settling a tray across his legs. Harry yawned widely and rubbed his eyes wincing as the contacts he'd been wearing shifted across his gritty eyes.

"Two days?" He slurred. "What day is it?" He asked as he scooted the tray closer to himself.

"Sunday." Snape said with a sneer. Harry felt his mouth drop open.

"But that's…"

"The downside of drinking a very rare and borderline illegal potion." Snape said dryly. "I estimate that Granger gave you the potion shortly after your arrival, she of course did not think of certain ramifications such as the idea that your body might have needed to sleep for weeks or months. Had she thought of this she would have realized that in that time you would have starved to death or died of dehydration. Somehow you managed to ingest the antidote however; I am guessing that you threw it up." He said quirking an eyebrow. Harry nodded slowly and Snape nodded sharply. "The potion she used if I am correct which I am certain that I am, is a potion that will linger in your bloodstream until your body has rested as much as it needs to, almost like a magical coma which is the preferred treatment, however as I said before, dehydration and starvation would have claimed you." With a graceful motion Snape set a vial of familiar potion on the tray. "Since you threw up the potion it was rendered useless, luckily you weren't in a precarious situation when it wore off completely. I have managed to make another antidote, however you will need to consume this one after you eat so as not to vomit up the hard work and effort I put into making you a new dose. Questions?" Snape said curling his upper lip. Harry shook his head.

"Good, now eat your meal before-" Snape suddenly went incredibly pale and Harry shivered as a trickle of ice cold slid through him. He blinked in confusion at the feeling until Snape clapped a hand over his left arm and Harry suddenly understood. Harry frowned, usually when Voldemort called his men Harry could feel it as though the dark mark was in his scar, this time though…He watched Snape storm out of the room without another word and jumped when a giggle filled his mind.

Dolly?

Harry closed his eyes, he might as well prepare for the pain. He slipped easily into his maze and Freak jumped when Dolly was suddenly there beside him grinning widely.

"Harry come look!" She said excitedly before dragging him forward. Harry felt another shiver race through him and gasped at the feel of it but Dolly continued without pause. Harry frowned as she dragged him in front of a door that he couldn't remember ever being there, a bright red door with an ornate handle. "Open it." She said with excitement. Harry frowned but did as he was told pushing it open cautiously. What he was met with was a large empty room, aside from the door there was nothing else, just white walls- his eyes caught sight of something and he stepped forward.

A splash of darkness on the wall.

As he drew nearer he could see that the spot was more like a tarnished mirror, a very small bit, and as he looked closer…

Harry blinked.

It took him a moment to realize that he was suddenly not looking out of his own eyes. He'd been drawn into a vision…except it wasn't quite a vision; he was Voldemort this time, not Nagini the great snake or some outside _thing_.

Crucio!

Harry jumped backwards panting harshly and Dolly laughed gleefully as he watched with wide eyes as veins of electric red pulsed along the walls.

"W…." He couldn't even get past the first syllable. Dolly giggled delightedly before gracefully seating herself beside him.

"That potion that Hermione gave us did something Harry darling, that's why I'm here!" Harry stared at her in shock.

"But you're me." He said blankly. Dolly looked at him seriously and a slow clever smile stretched across her lips.

"Exactly Harry." She said simply. Harry didn't understand, he truly didn't but if it meant that he didn't have to feel the grip of the crucio then he supposed it couldn't be all that bad. "You should get back Harry, eat and take your potion; the curses will only feed the walls now they can't hurt us." Dolly said pecking his cheek.

Harry snapped back to reality and panted slightly as he stared blankly at the food on his plate. He winced as a sharp pain flashed through his head but realized with some relief that it wasn't his scar. Warmth trickled down his upper lip and he cursed as he lifted his napkin to his face and pressed it to his bloody nose. Vaguely he could hear the high pitched cackle and the slight thrill of dark heady magic, but there was no pain. Pursing his lips he waited for the bleeding to cease before hungrily making his way through his small meal. Harry sighed in contentment as his belly protested meekly against the amount as small as it was. He was no stranger to having to get used to eating again after all, as he thought about it he lifted his night shirt and frowned at his caved in stomach. He could count his ribs…but, he thought as he traced the faint line that had once been a vicious cut, at least that had healed up. He would be able to leave soon- his eyes caught sight of something on his bedside table and he gasped softly.

Long, tapered, slightly knobby but bearing the marks of wealth- Bellatrix Lestrange's blackwood wand hummed idly almost as if it was purring.

As he stared at it a million thoughts raced through his mind. He tried desperately to remember everything Hermione had told him about wands after the Priori incantatum incident in the graveyard. Wands…wands….wands…

His eyes widened in realization. A small tidbit of information that he'd barely paid any attention to except that he'd been afraid that it would happen to him, if a wand was lost in a duel it could transfer ownership to the winner of the duel and would become for all intents and purposes _their _wand.

The wand chooses the wizard.

But how did it get _here_?

Shakily he reached out his hand gasping when the wand jumped from the night table and leapt into his hand. Harry let out a cry as pleasure unlike anything he'd ever felt before poured through him leaving him panting and flushed.

What…what the _duce_ was _that_!?


End file.
